criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Jareau
Sandy Jareau Jennifer Jareau Rosaline Jareau William LaMontagne Henry LaMontagne |Row 6 title = Pathology |Row 6 info = Vigilante |Row 7 title = Modus Operandi |Row 7 info = Beating |Row 8 title = No. of Victims |Row 8 info = 1 killed |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive |Row 10 title = Portrayed by |Row 10 info = Liam McIntyre |Row 3 title = Nickname(s) |Row 3 info = Roaring Tiger |Box title = Recurring character |image = File:samuel.JPG}} "I did what I had to, Jenny. The son of a bitch should've been fried for what he did! I didn't want you to live in fear of him for the rest of your life." Samuel Jareau is a vigilante and Jennifer's younger brother. He is an undefeated boxer, with his ring name being 'Roaring Tiger'. Background Samuel was born on November 18, 1982, in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania. As a child, he was extremely close to his older sisters Jennifer and Rosaline. When he was seven, Rosaline seemingly committed suicide, leaving Samuel and Jennifer devastated. After Rosaline's death, Jennifer began idolizing Samuel a lot more and the two developed an extremely strong bond. However, when they got older, the two had a falling out when Jennifer continued having difficulties in accepting Rosaline's death. During his senior year, Samuel dated Lucile White, a popular girl who was known to have slept with most of the guys, though the two broke up after he decided that the relationship wasn't working. He eventually dropped out of high school and joined the U.S. Navy SEALs, later receiving a general discharge after several years of service. He returned home and took up a job in boxing. He soon became an undefeated boxer, with his ring name being "Roaring Tiger". In 2014, upon arriving at a fast-food restaurant where he had a part-time job, Samuel stumbled upon the scene of a restaurant robbery and mass murder committed by two masked men. He watched as they killed the last victim, a waitress named Katie Cernak, who he was close to. Trying to intervene, he managed to subdue one, but when he unmasked the other, he was shocked to realize it was Kyle Birch, a rival boxer with connections to a prominent gang in nearby Pittsburgh. Kyle threatened Samuel into silence, claiming he would put up a hit on the entire Jareau family if he talked, before knocking him out and leaving him behind as a patsy. He was arrested by the police, but cleared the next day with the help of forensic evidence. Unwilling to risk jeopardizing the lives of his family, Samuel remained silent about Kyle's involvement. In the Ring While investigating the mass murder, Jennifer tracks down Samuel with Garcia's help when he is identified as a witness. She and Rossi attend a boxing match between him and Manuel "The Mexican Dynamite" Ramirez, which Samuel wins by knocking Manuel out. After the match, the two agents went to the locker room, where Samuel was. There, Samuel abruptly greeted his older sister by hugging her, surprising her. She and Rossi then interview him and he gives them a fabricated account of what he witnessed. Realizing he is lying (through a tell where he scratches his chin), Jennifer confronts him at his apartment, and he denies having anything to hide. The two then get into argument about Rosaline and what they could've done to prevent her death. When Jennifer confronts Samuel about his inability to save Katie, he becomes enraged, but then calmly sends her off. Later on, after Garcia identifies Kyle and his accomplice Craig Sutton as the real unsubs, Jennifer realizes that Samuel could be in danger. In the meantime, Samuel is attacked by Kyle, who realizes he is a loose end. The two get into a brutal fistfight and, thanks to his Navy SEAL training, Samuel manages to get the upper hand, beating Kyle to near-death, all the while shouting manically it was for Katie, Jennifer, Rosaline, and himself. Before he could kill him, the BAU burst in, and Jennifer convinces him to release Kyle. He does, allowing Morgan to make the arrest. By the end of the episode, Samuel and Jennifer, along with their mother Sandy, visit Rosaline's grave to drop off flowers. There, they apologize to each other and admit there was nothing either of them could've done. The two hug each other and reconcile, with Samuel then asking Jennifer if she wants to come over for dinner. Powers That Be He visits Jennifer and her family in Washington, D.C., and he meets his nephew Henry and brother-in-law Will for the first time. When Jennifer and Will are called away on a case and a babysitter is unavailable, he offers to babysit Henry. When Jennifer and Will get back, they find Samuel showing Henry some basic boxing moves. A Summer Dream Samuel attends Thomas's trial, and is constantly seen trying to control himself. After Thomas is sentenced to five years and as he is being escorted away, Samuel charges at him and attempts to attack him, but is held back by five guards. A Brother's Rage After a boxing match, Samuel visits Jennifer and the two go out for dinner. While talking, Thomas comes in and begins taunting them about how he is free to do whatever he wants and then taunts them about Rosaline's death. Enraged, Samuel then tackles him and the two then engage in a brief fight, which ends in a stalemate. He then watches as Thomas leaves and is held back from attacking him again by Jennifer. Wanting revenge for Rosaline's death and Jennifer's rape, Samuel ambushes Thomas in an alleyway and proceeds to savagely beat him in the face repeatedly with his fists while maniacally shouting that it was for Rosaline and Jennifer. He then left Thomas to die in the alleyway. The next morning, while training at his apartment, Samuel hears the BAU coming to arrest him. As Morgan and Jennifer burst into his apartment, Samuel calmly waits and makes no attempt to resist. When Jennifer asks him why he killed Thomas, Samuel replies that he didn't want her to live in fear of him for the rest of his life. After his arrest and trial, Samuel is sentenced to three years in prison for manslaughter, much to his surprise, due to a lack of evidence to suggest intent to kill. However, it was later revealed that Hotch had pulled some strings to get some evidence suppressed. Prison Love Modus Operandi When he killed Thomas, Sam used his bare fists and beat his face repeatedly and savagely, to the point where it was unrecognizable. Known Victims *December 29, 2014: Kyle Birch *July 25, 2016, Allgeheny County, Pennsylvania: Thomas Pressman Quotes * Samuel (while in the locker room): "Hey Jenny. Been a while, hasn't it?" Category:Criminal Minds Characters